This invention relates generally to the analysis of bone structure for determining risk of fracture, and more particularly the invention relates to an in vivo non-invasive method of determining bone fracture analysis by obtaining a measure of bone mineral density, establishing bone structure, and analyzing the structure for load carrying capability.